1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image on a display surface, and a method of controlling a display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a device, which detects a specific position of an image displayed by a display device such as a projector, and then displays a pointer or the like so as to correspond to the position thus detected when the indication position is pointed by a pointing body (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-272433). In the device of this kind, when detecting the position pointed, the image displayed on a display surface is controlled by for example displaying the pointer so as to correspond to the position thus pointed, and then drawing and displaying an image showing the trajectory of the pointed position.
However, in order to control the display device to perform a variety of functions of the display device, there has been required to perform the control using operation buttons provided to the display device main body, a remote controller for remotely controlling the display device, and so on. Therefore, the user is required to use the pointing body for controlling the display image and the remote controller for controlling the display device while switching between the pointing body and the remote controller.